mysisterthevampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Abbott
Olivia Abbott is the human twin sister of Ivy Vega and the daughter of Karl (Charles Vega) and Susannah Lazar. She was adopted by Audrey and Steve Abbott. Early Life It is known that Olivia was the human daughter of Charles and Susannah. Her mother (who was a human) died during childbirth. Her father (a vampire) believed he could raise Ivy and Olivia side by side, though Ivy was a vampire. Then one day, he gave a vampire baby formula to Ivy and Olivia almost drank that. He started panicking because he thought something would happen to Olivia. So, on the day before her and Ivy's first birthday Charles gave Olivia up for adoption thinking that other dangerous things could happen to her. He also did not want Olivia to grow up mixing with vampires incase she fell in love with one, because he wanted to protect her from his fate. Character Olivia is an 8th grader at Franklin Grove Middle School. She is a cheerleader for the Franklin Grove Devils. Olivia is known to be very perky, bright, talented, and popular, thanks to all the publicity her and her sister Ivy get for being long-lost identical twins. She is a human, and is the complete opposite of her goth, vampire and black-clad but stylish sister Ivy. Olivia is also a vegetarian (her favorite food is tofu). While Ivy hates attention, Olivia doesn't mind it at all, as shown in Fangtastic! when Toby Decker publishes a story about the sisters in the school newspaper and they become super popular in Franklin Grove. Olivia and Ivy are both talented in gymnastics. Besides cheerleading, Olivia is okay in singing and is proven to be a good actress in Take Two!. When she auditions for the female lead role in a movie starring Jackson Caulfield, she makes it to the callbacks (along with snobby cheerleading captain Charlotte Brown). Although she doesn't get the part thanks to Jessica Phelps reclaiming the role, Jackson tells her that the director would have chosen her for the part if Jessica hadn't come back. However, Olivia is offered the semi-important role of a goth girl in the movie, which she happily accepts. Olivia loves to read, especially the Count Vira series, which coincidentally are about vampires and also forbidden love. Olivia is boy crazy as well. Before he came to town, Olivia was in love with Jackson Caulfield and his songs and movies. Near the end of Take Two!, Olivia and Jackson start dating, but Amy Teller, Jackson's manager, tells them to keep their relationship hidden so Jackson's fans won't be heartbroken. In Star Style, they go public, slightly unintendedly, but everything turns out all right in the end. Appearance Olivia and Ivy look totally identical. They both have round chins, same noses, same eyebrows, same hair color, and everything else about how they physically look is alike. Except for their eye color and skintone. Olivia has wide blue eyes which in the sixth book'' Love Bites!, Prince Alex described as "clear as a sparkling summer lake". Olivia has tan brown skin which looks very natural. Olivia and Ivy both have long dark brown hair up to their waists, but wear their hair differently. Olivia hair has spiked bangs that curve and are round at the end and usually wears it in a ponytail. Olivia wears natural, pink makeup unlike her sister's dark makeup. Since Olivia is already naturally tan she doesn't need ''Santa Monica spray-on tan, also if someone who is already tan uses it, it turns them orange. Olivia wears pink eyeshadow, blush, pink lip gloss, and glittery pink lipstick. When switching with Ivy, Olivia wears White Beauty, a spray-on whitener, to make her skin look flawless marble white. She also wears thick black eyeliner, plum purple lip stick, and black mascara. When switching with Ivy, Olivia has to practice to be gloomy, not bounce on her heels, and not smiling so much. Olivia, along with her sister Ivy, are often praised for their appearances. She is considered very pretty and a charmer. In the fifth book, Take Two, movie star Jackson Caulfield falls for Olivia and calls her "sweet and beautiful". In the second book, Fangtastic!, she flirts with Toby Decker in order to distract him from finding out about Ivy's vampire secret. Relationships Family Parents Olivia gets on well with her adoptive parents. Things were a little rocky between Olivia and her biological father when they first met and for the following months. At the end of Vampalicious!, when the whole truth between Mr. Vega, his daughters, and his late wife Susannah Lazar is found out and accepted, Olivia and Mr. Vega are finally comfortable with each other. Ivy Vega Olivia did not know about Ivy before she came to Franklin Grove. Olivia bumped into Ivy when she was on her way to find the principal's office on her first day at Franklin Grove. Olivia and Ivy didn't notice anything about each other, until in their science class, they found out they had the same ring from their parents, and figured out they were twins. After they figured it out, Olivia and Ivy became very close, even though Ivy was a vampire and their personalities were complete opposites. The twins had fun switching places lots of the time. The girls often rely on each other and switching to get out of icky situations. They only had a fight once, in Love Bites! when Ivy made herself over to become Olivia without her permission in order to find out if vampire Prince Alex was really in love with Olivia or just wanted to aggravate his mother. Sophia Hewitt Sophia hewitt is Ivy's best friendOlivia became close to Sophia after realizing Ivy was her twin. Sophia was also the only other person to know she and Ivy were twins before they told Brendan, Ivy's boyfriend. Sophia was also one of the members of Operation FANGED (Friends Against Needlessly Going to Europe in December), trying to help stop Charles Vega/Karl Lazar moving to Europe. Brendan Daniels Olivia was good friends with Brendan, as he was dating her sister. Brendan did not know Ivy had a twin before they told him, after catching Ivy calling Olivia, Olivia when they had switched. Brendan was the only male member of Operation FANGED to try to stop Charles Vega taking Ivy to Europe with him. Brendan started dating Ivy at the book SWITCHED and he asked Ivy to the 'All Hallows Eve' ball.Ever since then, he had been dating Ivy. Headline text Camilla Edmunson Olivia became Best friends with Camilla when she first came to Franklin Grove, and met her when Olivia was at the principal's office. Olivia was relieved to see someone not wearing black. Olivia told Camilla she and Ivy were twins when Camilla saw how much they looked alike when she went to the Meat and Greet and saw them sitting next to each other. Camilla was also a member of Operation FANGED (Friends Against Needlessly Going to Europe in December). Charlotte Brown, Katie, and Allison Olivia befriended Charlotte, Katie and Allison when she first came to Franklin Grove until Charlotte made a mean comment about Ivy, even before Olivia knew Ivy was her twin. She then had second thoughts about having them as her friends. While they are not friends, Charlotte, Katie, and Allison act fairly nice to Olivia. However, Charlotte once tried to sabotage Olivia by sending her to the mall so she would miss the callbacks and her audition for the movie. Category:THE BEASTS